A wireless local area network (WLAN)/Bluetooth combination chip may include one or more WLAN cores and a Bluetooth modem that provide for WLAN and Bluetooth communications, respectively. Multiple WLAN cores may be used, for example, to facilitate multiple input multiple output (MIMO) communications. However, in some instances the WLAN and Bluetooth communications may interfere with one another. For example, a WLAN transmission signal can have a large bandwidth and therefore may be a high level jammer for the Bluetooth modem. Thus, when one or more of the WLAN cores is transmitting, the WLAN transmission signals can saturate the Bluetooth receiver and prevent the Bluetooth receiver from receiving a meaningful signal. In order to mitigate the interference, the Bluetooth receiver may implement an interference detection scheme, such as based on a Wideband Received Signal Strength Indication (WRSSI) or a saturation indication. However, the WRSSI and saturation indication may sample the signal during a short period of time and therefore may not always detect when one or more of the WLAN cores has started transmitting.